The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Prime: Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising/Transcript
This is the script of The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers (TV Series franchise) Optimus Prime (Prime): We have endured bitter hardship and countless battles... but at long last, our home planet has been restored. We would not be standing on Cybertronian soil were it not for the valiant efforts of both those assembled here... and our absent comrades ... Ratchet, who remains on Earth to safeguard our human friends, and Cliffjumper, who made the ultimate sacrifice. But on this day, at the dawn of a new era, we gather to bestow a special honor ... one earned by Bumblebee. Through his bravery and devotion to the cause of peace, long before, he rid this universe of the scourge of the Decepticon warmonger. Unicron (Prime): Megatron. Megatron! Megatron! Megatron (Prime): Unicron? I do not understand. Why am I not one with the Allspark? Do I yet live? Unicron (Prime): You do not, yet you cannot join the Allspark because my lifeblood once flowed through your veins. Megatron (Prime): Dark energon. Unicron (Prime): It binds you to my Anti-spark. Megatron (Prime): Optimus Prime used the Matrix of Leadership to imprison you within the Earth's core. So how is it that you speak to me now? Unicron (Prime): The foolish Prime rendered only my material form dormant. But my energy form was roused from slumber when I sensed the awakening of an ancient rival across the cosmos. Megatron (Prime): Primus. so, it would seem that Optimus and the Irelanders succeeded in restoring Cybertron after my demise. Unicron (Prime): I now wish to finish what Ibbegan eons ago, and for that, my Anti-spark requires a vessel. Megatron (Prime): So... I will live again? Unicron (Prime): Only to serve me. Your husk will simply be an instrument of my will. Optimus Prime (Prime): In the company of your fellow Autobots and the Irelanders, in the presence of our creator, Primus, the living core of our planet, and by the authority vested in me by the Matrix of Leadership, Bumblebee... ...arise a warrior. Arcee (Prime) Nice work. Bulkhead: Warrior, big time! Smokescreen (Prime): You go, B. Irelanders: (cheering) Wheeljack (Prime): Let's get this party started! Smokescreen (Prime): Welcome to the club, B. Warrior today, and who knows? Prime tomorrow? Bumblebee (Prime): Slow down, Smokey. I'm not sure I'd wish a Prime's responsibility on anyone. Optimus Prime (Prime): I am sorry to interrupt your celebration... Arcee (Prime): Here it comes. Bulkhead (Prime): Primes never party. Alistair Wonderland: As Arcee explained to Jack on Earth. Optimus Prime (Prime): ...but I must take my leave of you. Ultra Magnus: Sir, may I ask why? Optimus Prime (Prime): Though Cybertron is once again able to support life, our planet is currently incapable of generating new lives ... Not until I retrieve the wellspring from which all life on Cybertron is born and ultimately returns... The Allspark. Smokescreen (Prime): You mean it isn't here? Optimus Prime (Prime): Nor has it been, Smokescreen... not for thousands of years. Yuya Sakaki: How come? Optimus Prime (Prime): As the war for Cybertron reached a tipping point and the Decepticon army appeared to be unstoppable, I opted to safeguard the Allspark from Megatron by covertly sending it to a distant sector of the galaxy. The Matrix of Leadership will enable me to guide us to its present location. Bumblebee (Prime): What are we waiting for? Let's take the warship and bring it back. Optimus Prime (Prime): These remain dangerous times, Bumblebee. We cannot leave Cybertron unsecured ... not with Starscream, Aggregor, Jackie Frost, the Elementors and Shockwave unaccounted for. Not to mention our stray Predacon. Ultra Magnus, you will supervise patrols to find and capture the fugitive Decepticons. Ultra Magnus (Prime): I would be honored. Optimus Prime (Prime): Bulkhead, you will lead the reconstruction effort. Begin by building a landing field to welcome returning refugees. Wheeljack, I will require your extensive experience navigating deep space. Wheeljack (Prime): When do we leave? Connor Lacey: Uh, Optimus. I have something to say. For all of us. Hunter Huntsman: Could we have our promotions, Prime? Optimus Prime: I dare say why not. Metabee: Ok. Let do it. Prime pulls out his sword and the others kneel Optimus Prime: I have the great pleasure of having you and your friends as honorary Autobots. Megatron: Super-luminous space drive. Impressive. Unicron: One of many upgrades that I've made to your limited corporeal form and wholly necessary to reach Cybertron. Megatron: So... we are to rule together, as one? zaps Megatron which makes him scream in pain Unicron: You will rule nothing! I travel to Cybertron for one reason only-to destroy Primus personally. Megatron: But... to destroy Primus... is to destroy Cybertron! Unicron: Thus will begin a new age-the age of chaos! Aggregor's ship Jackie Frost: Those foolish Irelanders and Autobots destroyed Megatron! Zarc: I can't wait to get my claws on them! Fire Elementor: Hey, guys! Look. Water Elementor: Something's coming. Aggregor: Or someone. Air Elementor: Is that..? Earth Elementor: It is! Northwind: Megatron! Metal Elementor: He's still alive! Megatron (Prime): Jackie Frost, Northwind, Zarc, Mag Mel, Lucemon, Lokar, Cross, Praxina, Aggregor, Loki and The Elementors? Alive? Unicron (Prime): Are you familiar with these familiar life forms? Megatron (Prime): Yes. My partners in the Great War. of Megatron's mind Unicron: Warriors, I need your assistance. Earth Elementor: Of course, Megatron. Anything for your return. Megatron (Prime): It is Unicron. And I have a proposal for you all. at Cybertron Bulkhead: Whoa, whoa, whoa! How are you gonna attach the cladding when the framing structure's incomplete, huh? Arcee: Labor issues? Bulkhead: Any news of our fugitives? Arcee: Just signs of recent scavenging in former Decepticon installations. Bulkhead: The 'Con warship can't detect their life signals? Arcee: Shockwave must have found away to shield or disable them. Bulkhead: I'll feel better when that gruesome two some are locked up with the others. Bumblebee: Okay, you got my attention. What do you want? Knock Out: We're prisoners of war. We have rights! When are we going to have access to an oil bath? Bumblebee: Well, when are you gonna tell me where I can find your pals? Knock Out: I told you before, Shockwave had dozens of secret labs hidden across Cybertron top-secret. Bumblebee: A shame.Your finish is looking pretty drab. Knock Out: I don't know where they are, I swear! But I have an idea where you might try looking. Meanwhile Smokescreen: Well, someone may want to think about renaming the Sea of Rust. I'm just saying. Though I was hoping more of us would be rushing back here to see it you know, now that it's all bright and shiny. Ultra Magnus: Cybertron will populate in time, kid. You have to remember refugees could be returning from light-years away. Movement. Two contacts at .84 Approach with caution. My name is Ultra Magnus. Are you Autobot or Decepticon? Skylynx: Neither. Ultra Magnus: Predacons! Smokescreen: Phase beats flame every time! Scrap! Bumblebee, I need an emergency ground bridge, stat! Hang tight, chief. I'm getting you out of here. the Nemesis, the Decepticon warship Ratchet: Where's the patient? Rayne Martinez: How is he, Ratchet? Ratchet: He is suffering from a multitude of internal injuries, most quite severe. Triton: So, anyone care to explain what two more Predacons are doing on Cybertron? Arcee: I'm with you, Triton. Connor Lacey: This is strange. Bulkhead: I thought Optimus said new life wasn't possible without the Allspark. Blaze: Yeah. Bumblebee: I'm no authority, but something tells me cloning old bones doesn't constitute new life. C.A. Cupid: You mean? Bulkhead: Shockwave's been playing in his lab since the war. Why stop now? Tezz Volitov: Unknown. Smokescreen: Doesn't matter where those beasts came from. We got to take 'em down. Alexis Rhodes: I'm with Smokescreen on this one. Bumblebee: If Shockwave's back in business, there could be more of them a lot more. Cerise Hood: What should we do? Bulkhead: We need to call Optimus. Faybelle Thorn: Really, Bulk? Miles Callisto: And interrupt his quest to save the future of our race on Cybertron? Arcee: What else should we do? Loretta Callisto: I know another way. Wheeljack (Prime): Why send the Allspark to Theta-Scorpio, one of the most hazardous star systems in the galaxy? Optimus Prime (Prime): Precisely to deter Megatron from searching this region for it. Wheeljack: With all the gamma bursts and planetoid collisions out here, how can you be sure it survived? Optimus Prime: The Allspark itself is comprised of pure energy. In order to contain it and launch it off-world, Alpha Trion forged a vessel capable of extracting it from the ether. It is this indestructible reliquary we seek. Wheeljack: Well, I'll try not to scratch the paint on this tub, but no promises. Optimus Prime: We cannot risk being stranded if our ship is damaged. It is best that you remain here, Wheeljack. Wheeljack: You're the boss. at Cybertron Bumblebee: Watch your step. Briar Beauty: Okay. Smokescreen: Who made him leader? Bulkhead: He did snuff Megatron. Holly O'Hair: That's right. Bumblebee: I'm not leading. I'm scouting. Dash Parr: Fair enough. Smokescreen: But you do realize we're nowhere near where we found those Predacons, right? Bumblebee: We're not looking for those Predacons. I followed this energon trail, which means he was wounded... And I know we aren't the ones who wounded him. Lucius Best/Frozone: Whoa. You mean we've been tracking... Bulkhead: ...Predaking? Connor Lacey: Hold fire! Bumblebee: Recognize this, Predaking? You served aboard Megatron's warship. Surely you're familiar with this little treasure from his vault the Immobilizer. It causes instant stasis-lock, though the victim remains fully conscious a living death. Yumi Ishiyama: But we didn't come here to fight, your highness. Predaking: Then why have you violated my refuge, Autobot? Brass: We need answers. Do you know of any other Predacons currently on Cybertron? Predaking: Indeed legions of them. Behold my subjects a countless multitude, rendered extinct ages ago by the great cataclysm, unearthed by the shifting of plates during our planet's restoration. Smokescreen: Yeah, well, me and Ultra Magnus just about got scrapped by two living Predacons. Know anything about them, your highness? Predaking: Two? Where? Crystal Winter: We came to ask your help in finding them. Predaking: For revenge? Apple White: No. Optimus Prime would deem it a tragedy to stain Cybertron's fresh soil with any newly spilled energon. Bumblebee: Right. So help us prove what Megatron was never willing to that more than one race can peacefully coexist on our planet. Predaking: You assume that because I turned against Megatron, I can forgive the Autobots their role in the destruction of my brethren on Earth? Leave me be and dare not trespass here again. Steel: Okay. Starscream: I have returned, partner. I trust you haven't strained yourself tinkering in your lab while I was toiling in the field like a common drone? I mean, I seem to supply old bones faster than you grow new clones. Shockwave: Starscream, given our lack of infrastructure and frequent need to relocate in order to avoid detection, it is not logical to expect greater productivity at this point in time. Starscream: At least your new clones lack the arrogance of your last effort the one who named himself "Predaking". Be careful, you clumsy brutes! Where have you been? Skylynx: Gutting Autobots. Starscream: What?! You were ordered to avoid all contact with the enemy! I don't hear you laughing now, Darksteel. Darksteel: We weren't followed. Starscream: Fools! Now that they know of your existence, we have lost the element of surprise! Darksteel: The Autobots are weak. Skylynx: They fled like cowards. We have no need to fear them. Starscream: Perhaps, Skylynx, but we must not underestimate them, either. Their treacherous scout was able to fell the mighty Megatron rest his Spark. Shockwave: As such, it is paramount that we harvest the CNA necessary to clone more of you many more of you. Starscream: So that we may build an army of beasts great enough to eradicate the Autobots and conquer Cybertron in Lord Megatron's memory and name. Arcee: So, Bumblebee... Violet Parr: What makes you think we'll find Shockwave's cloning lab here? Blodger Blopp: Yeah, wasn't Darkmount Megatron's military H.Q.? Smokescreen: That's right. Bumblebee (Prime): If the intel I received from Knockout is accurate... we'll find a map of Shockwave's entire lab network in the Citadel's databank. Wheeljack (Prime): Not good. Optimus, plasma storm incoming! Get out of there! That Allspark container may be indestructible, but you aren't! Optimus Prime (Prime): I am too close to turn back. Smokescreen (Prime): "Lord Smokescreen, emperor of destruction." Briar Beauty: "And Lady Briar Beauty, emperess of destruction." Bulkhead (Prime): How can you two sit there? That's some bad mojo. Hopper Croakington II: And besides, you're both giving me the creeps. Bumblebee (Prime): What do you know? Knockout actually shot straight for once. Darling Charming: Even if he's a Decepticon, I'm impressed. Arcee (Prime) What'd you have to do... buff his finish? Bumblebee (Prime): Close. Let's download the data and get out of here. Connor Lacey: I just wish Megatron was still around. I can reason with him. I can teach him the ways of friendship. Poppy O'Hair: You might get a chance. Look! Bulkhead: Hey. Something's heading our way. Arcee: Predaking? Bumblebee: Movin' too fast. Bulkhead: Starscream? Samantha: Not fast enough. Megatron: Minions of the Prime, prepare to be obliterated! Bumblebee: Megatron? Mag Mel: And he's not alone. Peppercat: Jackie Frost, Aku, Zarc, Mag Mel, Lucemon, Lokar, Cross, Praxina, Aggregor, Loki and The Elementors! Smokescreen: You skewered bucket-head with a giant saber and managed to miss his Spark? Arcee: How are you still alive? Bulkhead: And where'd you score the upgrade? Unicron: Megatron cannot answer you at this moment, though I can inform you with utmost authority that he owes his new lease on life to me ... Unicron! Bunny Blanc: Unicron?! Unicron: Yes. And I will not be so easy to deliver into oblivion. Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Lacey has transformed into Humongosaur Humongosaur: Humongosaur! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Jackie Frost, Aku, Zarc, Mag Mel, Lucemon, Lokar, Cross, Praxina, Aggregor, Loki (Ultimate Spider-Man/Avengers Assemble 2013) and The Elementors: Masterforce! Transform! Merge! Megatron's mind Unicron: Bothersome pest. Megatron: That pest is the very one who robbed me of my Spark. And now I possess the power to return the favor! Unicron: You possess nothing! It is I who possess all that you were and ever will be. Arcee: We need to retreat. Bulkhead: The only way out is down. We can't call for a groundbridge until we put some space between Unicron and us! Unicron: Behold my infinite might! Bumblebee: Let's roll. Wheeljack: Come on, chief. We're out of time. Arcee: Whoa! Stop! Bulkhead: A smelting pit? Arcee: Cybertron's been dormant for thousands of years, but that's still burning? Bumblebee: Ratchet, we need a ground bridge. Wheeljack: Optimus, if we don't get out of here right now... Optimus! That's why he's Prime. Cutting it a little close, don't you think? Optimus Prime: Wheeljack, set a course for Cybertron. Wheeljack: Hang on to your hubcaps. That's the future of life on Cybertron, huh? I kind of figured it'd be bigger. Bullhead: Hold tight! Bumblebee: No! Humongosaur: Irelanders, prepare to depart! Irelanders (excluding Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Zadavia Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Hopper Croakington II, Daring Charming, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Badwolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Nina Thumbell, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Dann, Chris, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel and Lucario): Right! Unicron: Servant of Prime, you will now join your brethren! Bumblebee: You got that right! Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Zadavia Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Hopper Croakington II, Daring Charming, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Badwolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Nina Thumbell, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Dann, Chris, Verity and Sorrel: Go, Bee! We'll hold them off! battle continues until Unicron and his partners blasted them causing them to fell unconscious Unicron: I... am... weak! Megatron: But our merciless attack drove the Autobots and the other Irelanders into submission! They fled for their very Sparks! Unicron: A victory over unworthy opponents, especially one that did not result in their demise, is far from an achievement. Clearly, our improved state is not enough to accomplish the deed for which I have come. For that, I shall require a much greater instrument of destruction. Elementronus: At least we have the rest of the Irelanders. Osmosisus: We could use the rest of the Dark Energon to place them under your control. Frostina: Consider them a "farewell gift" for Primus and a "Welcome back" present for you, Unicron. approaches Princess Cadance with the Dark Energon shard Makuta gave him Unicron: Let us see if this new power of my lifeblood can force Connor's friends to obey my every order. then plunges the shard in the Irelanders' chests, which glows and enters the Irelanders' chests and the Irelanders eyes turn purple and pupil-less Frostina: Wow. Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Zadavia Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Hopper Croakington II, Daring Charming, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Badwolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Nina Thumbell, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Dann, Chris, Verity and Sorrel: We will obey your every order, Lord Unicron. Unicron: Good. Lizzie Hearts: How is this happening? Arcee: This is strange. I mean, we put out a call inviting refugees back to Cybertron, and Unicron's the first in line? Bulkhead: Not to mention those Predacons. Dino Tricera: What have we come home to? Alejandro "Alex" Villar: I have no idea. Smokescreen: What are we supposed to call him, huh ... "Megacron"? Dino Brachio: "Unitron"? Arcee: Really? That's your biggest issue right now? Smokescreen: Right, right. All right, good. So, what's the game plan? Dino Stego: I say, we contact Optimus and Wheeljack. Ratchet: While Unicron may now inhabit a mortal form, he is still a god and thus cannot be defeated by customary means. Bumblebee: Optimus? Wheeljack! This is Bumblebee. We have an urgent situation. Optimus Prime: Bumblebee, this is Optimus Prime. Proceed. Bumblebee: Optimus! Can you hear me? Come in, please. Wheeljack, do you read? Wheeljack: That hit we took did some damage. Receiver's operational, but we can't transmit. Bumblebee: Nothing. Arcee: You have your voice back. Now is not the time to go radio-silent. Optimus, in the event that you can hear us, Unicron has found his way back to Cybertron. Repeat ... the Chaos-bringer is here, on our soil, in possession of Megatron's body. Optimus Prime: Wheeljack, ensure that the light-speed drive is still fully operational. Bulkhead: So, what now ... I mean, besides hoping that Optimus got the message? Courtley Jester: Yeah. Arcee: We figure out why Unicron's here. And what he wants. Wheeljack: The big "U" could have taken Earth behind our backs. Why come back to Cybertron? Optimus Prime: There would be only one reason, Wheeljack. Ratchet: To destroy the Spark of his archenemy ... Primus. The Irelanders: (Gasps) Smokescreen: But that's the core of our planet! Arcee: It isn't fair. How many more times do we have to save a world ... have to fight for the survival of our home? Ratchet: Regrettably, the struggle between creation and destruction is an eternal one. And the battle lines which separate the two... run through the very Spark of Cybertron. Good and evil. Order and chaos. One victorious, one vanquished, each forming the core of their own separate worlds ... Cybertron... and Earth. And now... the darkness has followed us... all the way home. Apple White: We have to stop Unicron. Predaking: Hmm. Tracks. The Autobot spoke the truth. Other Predacons do exist... though it seems they took flight here. Locating my new brethren will be a futile endeavor, unless I allow them to locate me. Raven Queen: How's Ultra Magnus now? Ratchet: Vitals are improving. You will be back on your struts In good time. Bumblebee: Exactly how long is good time? Because with Optimus missing in action, we could really use Ultra Magnus' counsel. Ratchet: Bumblebee, we have each been witness to those among us who have risen above their station time and again ... rappers, scouts, even field medics. The Chaos-bringer is at our doorstep, and now, more than ever before, we cannot afford to wait for salvation. Bumblebee: We'll launch an attack on Darkmount, provided Unicron's still there. Ratchet: Or first attempt to locate him, in the event he is not. Predaking: The beacon ... it worked! Megatron: Predaking? Alive? Unicron: You know this primitive life-form? Yes ... a warrior once under my command, though I thought he had perished in battle. How fortunate that I was wrong, for Predaking is a loyal and powerful combatant who could very well be the greater instrument of destruction which you seek. Predaking: Megatron? Unicron: Warrior! We call upon you to serve your master. Jackie Frost: You can be helpful to us again. Predaking: In the name of the mighty legions of Predacons who preceded me, I shall never again yield to your charge. But I will heed your previous advice and face my true enemy... as a beast! Unicron: You dare to deceive me and have both of us destroyed? Megatron: Perhaps not destroyed ... just damaged enough that our shared form will no longer be of use to you and force you to abandon what remains, for regaining my freewill, even over a mangled and deficient frame, is preferable to enduring a waking life as your slave! Unicron: For your insolence, I will only make you endure greater suffering! Now... let us learn more of these mighty legions of which you spoke by peering directly into your mind. Ahh. I know now what I require to tear this world asunder... and where I might find them. Dexter Charming: The Predacon graveyard. Unicron: What? Air Elementor: What are you going on about? C.A. Cupid: We were there today, Lord Unicron. Danger Duck: We saw the whole bones of dead Predacons. Unicron: Then, let us get going. Starscream: Shockwave. How was your journey? Shockwave: Long. Explain why you have summoned me to the middle of nowhere. Starscream: Because I have located our army. The clones sniffed out quite the mother lode, wouldn't you say? Ratchet: I recommend that we utilize the warship's operating system to search for Megatron's life signal. Iris (Lolirock): That's perfect. Bulkhead: Doc, that remodel who kicked our tailpipes ... he might have looked and sounded like old bucket-head, but it wasn't him. Auriana: We know that already, Bulk. Ratchet: That much I know. But even if a fraction of Megatron's Spark still flickers within his body, the ship's scanners may pick it up. Skylynx: So, you find me amusing? Darksteel: Ow. That hurt! Starscream: That bone could be your comrade someday! Now stop fooling around and return to the task at hand! Rosabella Beauty: I think not! Unicron: I do find it curious... that I am not the only one currently seeking the remains of mighty legions. Maximix: You surprised to see his Lordship? Starscream: It cannot be! Jackie Frost: Oh, it be, Stars. Shockwave: It defies logic. Starscream: Lord Megatron! But ... but how? Y-You, uh ... oh, what does it matter? Our master is back and looking far more imposing than ever! My liege, rest assured, we have been working tirelessly in your absence to build an army powerful enough to conquer Cybertron. Unicron: I do not wish to conquer this world. I wish to eradicate it. Starscream: Ye... uh ... a-apologies, lord Megatron. I-I can't say that I'm following. Unicron: Silence! Your master is under my control. I am the Destroyer of worlds, the Bringer of chaos, and the Lord of the undead. Shockwave: Unicron. Zarc: Yes, Unicron. That's why he got those awesome threads. Skylynx: I say we show the Lord of the undead what it's like to be unliving! Darksteel: Rip him to shreds! Ratchet: Megatron's life signal. Courtley Jester: It worked! Arcee: So, somewhere inside that new body armor, he's still alive? Ratchet: He's perished and returned before ... a phenomenon no doubt aided by the blood of Unicron, which has coursed through his veins. Bumblebee: The coordinates indicate he's left Darkmount. Shadow: Is that...? Dash Parr: Mom, Dad and Uncle Lucius! Lizzie Hearts: And the rest of our friends! Violet Parr: They must be under the control of Unicron! Ratchet: Triangulating his exact position. Bumblebee: We were there ... earlier today. Arcee: Predaking's refuge? Bulkhead: Unicron and his partners're retracing our steps? Smokescreen: Whoa, wait. What in Alpha Trion's beard is that? Crystal Winter: This is bad. Very, very, very, bad. Unicron: My legion... arise, and purge this world with your dragon fire! Starscream: Terrorcons created from Predacons? Shockwave: It defies all science. Starscream: We're doomed! Ratchet: Given that we are dealing with Unicron himself, the energy mass can be only one thing ... dark energon. But for what purpose? Connor Lacey: We all saw it. Bumblebee: That's right. The valley was filled with ancient Predacon bones. Arcee: Unicron's raising an undead army. Ratchet: One currently traveling across the hydrax plateau towards... the well of Allsparks, the most direct route to Cybertron's core... and Primus. Unicron: The past shall consume the future, the dead shall consume the living, and chaos shall reign supreme! Ratchet: Unicron clearly seeks to access our planet's core from the same point of entry that we used to restore it. Arcee: No doubt, with every intention of undoing our efforts. Bulkhead: So, what do we do? Bumblebee: We put ourselves between Unicron's army and the well. Our strongest assets are this warship and whatever relics might be stored in its vault. Smokescreen: Last time I looked, just the Polarity Gauntlet and the Immobilizer. Arcee: Hopefully the genuine article this time. Poppy O'Hair: Cause Bee said that bone is the Immobilizer. Smokescreen: I'll round up the secret weapons. Bumblebee: Bulkhead, think you can pilot this ship? Bulkhead: 'Con engineering. User-friendly, right? Raven Queen: I guess so. Bumblebee: Ratchet, you've given your all to save this world once already. Knockout: Where are you taking us? We have a right to know! Starscream: Greetings, fellow Decepticons. Knockout: Starscream. Thank the stars! We can finally escape this dreaded ship. Starscream: No, doctor. We must, in fact, take this ship... by whatever means necessary. Bumblebee: Primary fusion cannons, null-rays, ion blasters ... everything we need to stand a fighting chance against Unicron's army. Arcee: B, in case I never get another chance to say this, you've really proved your mettle. Bumblebee: I'd like to think my actions always spoke louder than my words, Arcee. But it didn't hurt to watch and learn from the best. Arcee: It would be nice if Optimus showed up about now. Bumblebee: I was referring to a powerful little two-wheeler I know. Starscream: Autobots! Irelanders! Surrender this warship! The Irelanders: Starscream! Statscream: Ah-Ah-Ah. Funny how the Immobilizer can freeze bots in their tracks... before it's activated. Knockout: And, in case you're wondering, Smokescreen is in no position to come to your rescue right now. Smokescreen: Scrap. Darksteel: Skylynx, look! One of us! Skylynx: Indeed, Darksteel ... most likely our predecessor. Predaking: The burial ground ... desecrated, strip-mined of all that remained of our ancestors. Darksteel: You should have been here to see 'em rise and shine! Predaking: They live? Skylynx: If you call being undead "living." Predaking: Dark magic perpetrated by the demon who lives in Megatron and the Irelanders' skin. Skylynx: Just be glad you're alive so the demon can't pull your strings. Predaking: Do you not comprehend the scope of this tragedy? We three are proof that our mighty race might once again have flourished. Their remains must be reclaimed, if for no other reason than to be properly laid back to rest. Darksteel: And who made you boss? Predaking: I am not your boss. I am your King! Bunny Blanc: Is he going to do it? Bulkhead: Nah, Scream won't use it. He needs us if he's gonna stand any chance of surviving Unicron. Starscream: You misunderstand. I do not intend to use this warship for battle but for quickly getting as far as possible from this doomed planet. Knockout: Earth would be nice, now that Unicron no longer seems to be calling it home. Starscream: Shut up, you! Now move away from the controls, Bulkhead, or get stiff! Raven Queen: (through Knockout's spark) Knockout. Do what you think is right. Listen to the spark deep within you. Bumblebee: There's just one thing you've overlooked, Scream. That device you're holding ... not the Immobilizer. Starscream: What?! What do you mean? Knockout: Aah-ya-yah! Starscream: I will silence you forever. Huh? Knockout: Now will you believe I'm joining the winning team? Bumblebee: Knockout, we needed that! Knockout: Wait. It... really was the Immobilizer? Lizzie Hearts: It was. Raven Queen: But the most important thing is that you turned in a new leaf and turned from Decepticon to Autobot. Knockout: Yeah. I guess I have. Darksteel: Ha! Skylynx: All hail... Predaking. Shockwave: An impressive display for my creations. But would it not be more logical to employ your might elsewhere this time? Skylynx: Like what? Shockwave: Like helping the Autobots and the Irelanders to stop Unicron and his undead army. Darksteel: I'm up for that. Skylynx: Me too. Shockwave: And I'm coming with you. Starscream: Fine! I hope Unicron destroys you first! Arcee: Why'd you do it, Knockout? Why'd you turn against Starscream? Knockout: Even if I had helped him seize this ship, he would have probably just fired me out of the first airlock. Oh ... and he's rude. But, Raven Queen believed in me since she and the Irelanders are connected to the Oracle of Cybertron. Smokescreen: Are we there yet? Bulkhead: Right on schedule. Bumblebee: And so is Unicron. Connor Lacey: Along with our friends and enimies. The mind-controlled Irelanders: Resistance? Megatron: From my own warship. Unicron: Demon hordes, take flight... and eviscerate them! Knockout: Maybe Starscream had the right idea. Zombiecon! Zombiecon! Arcee: Is it Optimus? Holly O'Hair: No. It's the Predacons. Bulkhead: Predaking. Briar Beauty: And red blasts meaning Shockwave! Unicron: More flying pests! Megatron: Whom to root for? The lines have certainly blurred. Smokescreen: Decepticon and Predacon allies. You called it, B. And to think Optimus almost passed down the Matrix to me. Bumblebee: Whoa. What?! Smokescreen: Yeah, I said it. But "right place, right time" doesn't mean "right bot." I know that now. Bulkhead: Brace for impact! Lizzie Hearts: You alright, Knockout? Knockout: Whew! Nothing a little carnauba wax won't fix up. Starscream: Ugh. Huh? Unicron: My legion, the time is upon us. Destroy Primus with your dragon fire! Bumblebee: We're the last line of defense. Predaking: I would recommend leaving that to those more suited for the task. Ashlynn Ella: Great. Predaking, do your thing. Predaking: Skylynx! Darksteel! Allow nothing to enter the well. Bulkhead: Really? This is how it ends? Bumblebee: We're not losing our planet ... not without taking Unicron with it. Unicron: What? A familiar resonance ... pure energy, not unlike Primus... one I have not encountered since ancient days. The Allspark! Hunter Huntsman: That means... Bulkhead: Optimus. Irelanders: He's here with Wheeljack! Knockout: I never thought I'd be so happy to see that big rig! Optimus Prime: We must keep the Allspark from Unicron's reach. Wheeljack: I thought the container was indestructible. Optimus Prime: Indeed. But if this vessel once trapped the Allspark, I fear that it can also be emptied of it. Unicron: So, the Prime returns! Ugh! Wheeljack: Ugh! Bulkhead: Jacky! Connor Lacey: We have to help Optimus! Irelanders: Right! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Megatronnor Megatronnor: Megatronnor! symbol Ultimate Megatronnor: Ultimate Megatronnor! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Jimmy, Marina and Vincent: Come on out, everyone! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles: Come on out, everyone! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, X-23, Dashiell Robert Parr, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter, X-23 and Dashiell Robert Parr: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Shinigami, Tech E. Coyote, Agent J and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Kim Possible: Kim Possible! Daring Charming: Daring Charming! Both: Powerlink! Powerlink Kim Possible: Powerlink Kim Possible! The Mask, Apple White and Raven Queen: Cyber-Key Power! Unicron: Thank you, Prime, for delivering the Allspark so that I may erase it from existence. Optimus Prime: Not while I stand before you, Unicron. Megatron, you, the Irelanders and I once united to save a world from Unicron. We must do so again. Unicron: Megatron may hear you, but he cannot help you... ...for he is enduring eternal suffering. Your efforts to protect Cybertron's most sacred relic are futile! My legion is within reach of Primus ... your planet's very core. And we both know that the Allspark cannot thrive in a poisoned well. Knockout: Downside to wearing metal near a Polarity Gauntlet... Smokescreen: You're subject to the laws of magnetism. Bumblebee: Optimus, go! Save the Allspark! Emperorus: We'll hold them off! Jackie Frost, Aku, Zarc, Mag Mel, Lucemon, Lokar, Cross, Praxina, Aggregor, Loki (Ultimate Spider-Man/Avengers Assemble 2013) and The Elementors: Masterforce! Transform! Merge! Wheeljack: I've been worse. So, how are we gonna get that thing to safety? Optimus Prime: By the only means available to us under these most dire of circumstances. The very survival of our species upon this or any world depends upon it. Shockwave: That could be logical. Unicron: I shall devour your Allspark whole! What?! A trick?! Connor Lacey: It's a trick alright, Unicron! Call it your prison cell! Sorrel: Oh, my head. Verity: What happened? Briar Beauty: Guys! You're alright! Rosabella Beauty: Why's Unicron in there? Optimus Prime: As a being comprised of pure energy, Unicron's Antispark was vulnerable to this reliquary of the Primes. Irelanders: That explains it. Smokescreen: But if he's in there, where's- Starscream: Praise the Allspark! Master! You're alive! Megatron: Indeed. Starscream: Your new battle armor will take things to the next level, My liege. Together we will reunite all Decepticons and once again grind Cybertron under your mighty heel! Jackie Frost: That's right. Villains: Yeah! Megatron: No! Starscream and the Villains: What? Why? Megatron: at Optimus and the Irelanders Because I now know the true meaning of oppression and have thus lost my taste for inflicting it. is surprised to hear Megatron say that Starscream: Uh, you've clearly been traumatized, master. A good power-down and a stroll around the smelting pit will put you back in touch with your inner warlord. Megatron: Enough! The Decepticons are no more, and that is final. Raven Queen: Wait! Don't go! turns to him Megatron: Why not? Connor Lacey: forward Because I can teach you about friendship. out his hand to him Take my hand, Megatron. Let me show you that there is another way. Like I did to others before you. Megatron: I don't know. Connor Lacey: But if you accept my friendship, you'll be friends and brothers with Optimus again. Please, Megatron. Megatron: reluctant at first but then looks at Ryan Apple White: Look. I know you got hard because of Unicron. Maybe you can see Optimus again in a new body. Megatron: sighs For once, Apple. You are right. at Sunset and extends his hand I will accept... Zarc: NO!! Megatron He's not going to accept your friendship, Sunset Shimmer. When the Shredderette comes for you. The past.. will be TODAY!! Megatron is our friend, not yours! Megatron: Zarc to the ground You do not know the true meaning of oppression! You need to realize that this organic understands me unlike anyone else! his blaster at him So, if you want to live, retreat. Because if you keep trying to destroy my new friends, I will have to do whatever it takes to protect them! Northwind: Alright. You've won this time. But next time, me, my sister and the villains will be back and we will deform you and Sunset and bring her to Makuta's side! a rift and walks into it Megatron: Thank you, Irelanders for getting Unicron out of us. Alistair Wonderland: No problem, Galvatron. Megatron: Galvatron? Galvatron would be a good name. But I prefer to use my old name to avoid confusion. Bunny Blanc: Good idea. Cubix: What're we going to do with Unicron now? Connor Lacey: I have a idea. I know where we can banish him to: Wasteland. Megatron: Wasteland? Connor Lacey: A world of forgotten characters who is ruled by Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. The perfect prison. Chip: I think it's a good idea, Cons. Yumi Ishiyama: A fitting fate for such an evil mind. walk up the Allspark relic Unicron: Connor! Release me! You tricked me! Connor Lacey: Sorry, Unicron. But it's the only way for you to get out of Megatron and the rest of my friends. If you try to get back in Megatron's body, I'll crush you with my bere hands! O'Hair gasps Unicron: Listen. Let me out and we'll split Cybertron. 70-30. Deal? Raven Queen: Nope. Unicron: Wait, Ryan! What about 60-40? Abby: No. Not buying it. Unicron: 50-50? Connor Lacey: a realm portal to Wasteland Con. Do I look like I care? No. Irelanders spins and sends the Allspark vessel through the portal Unicron: YOU AND THE IRELANDERS WILL PAY FOR THIS, MEGATRRRROOOOOONNNNNN!!!!!! realm portal closes Starscream: Yes. Well, we all have plenty to think about, don't we? Briar Beauty: Like Megatron said the Decepticons are no more and that is final. Connor Lacey: C'mon, team. Let's get us and Megatron to Earth. Irelanders: See you later, Bee. Bumblebee: Good luck. Starscream: This is not quite how I envisioned my rise to the throne, but since lord Megatron all but surrendered it to me, I will gladly revive the Decepticons in my name. the Predacons and screams Though perhaps a throne is more befitting of an actual King. Predaking: I am not here to seize thrones, Starscream but to settle scores. Optimus Prime: In order to both protect the Allspark and secure Unicron's defeat, it was necessary for me to empty the vessel's contents. Daring Charming: Into where? Bumblebbe: Yeah, where? Optimus Prime: The Matrix of Leadership. As such, my own Spark can no longer be separated from the multitude of others within me. Ratchet: Are you telling us... that you are now... one with the Allspark? Smokescreen: That's what you say when someone kicks the... Optimus Prime: To not return the Allspark to the well would be to prevent future generations of new life from existing on Cybertron. My quest must be completed. Ratchet: Optimus, I didn't return to save a life only to lose the one I care most about. Bulkhead: Ratchet's restored planets. He'll find a way to save you! We can turn to Vector Sigma, just like we did before. Optimus Prime: Because the Matrix must now be relinquished with the Allspark, it cannot be restored or passed down to another. But while this may very well mark the end of the age of Primes, leadership can be earned with or without the Matrix, and, in my view.. you have each acted as a Prime. Knock Out: Well, I never really had the best role models. Optimus Prime: As even Megatron has demonstrated on this day, every sentient being possesses the capacity for change. I ask only this of you, fellow Autobots keep fighting the noblest of fights. Bumblebee: You can count on us to keep the peace. Optimus Prime: Above all do not lament our absence...for in my spark I know that this is not the end...but merely a new beginning...simply put another transformation. Connor Lacey: narrating With Unicron gone, he won't try to destroy Cybertron ever again. Thanks to some friends and new ones, we were able to defeat Primus's brother and banish him to another world. I am Connor Lacey, son of Mai Lacey and Sean Ryan, and I send this message in memory of Optimus Prime, and to every villain and Con who try to stop us. What ever plan you make or threat you might offer, know that it will not last. Cybertron and Earth are both our home. Plus as long as we stand together, the Autobots and the Irelanders will protect all worlds.